The Princess and the Hanyou
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: She a Princess, he a disregarded Hanyou her father is forceful making her do things a Princess should do what happens when she runs away? AU OOC
1. Birthday

_The Princess and the Hanyou_

_S__ummary:_ She a Princess, he a disregarded Hanyou; her father is forceful making her do things a Princess should do what happens when she runs away? AU OOC

_Chapter 1 - Birthday_

Kagome rolled over from one side of her bed to the other and saw what time it was, six thirty, she knew she only had one hour left before she would be woken up, dragged up, dressed, eat, something… something, zone out… something, something, zone out again, blah, blah… but there was a reason she woke up early – it was her fifteenth birthday. And no one cared, well they did care. But overly presentized (A/n: Is that even a word?) her with things she would hardly ever use, the thing she could use was a friend. She knew she couldn't, wouldn't get back to sleep. She got up and groaned. The curtains around her bed… the ones she left open, were closed. That always seemed to happen. Especially when she was asleep, so she couldn't risk opening them again, in case someone was watching her door. She rolled her eyes, they gave her no privacy. Maybe Kagome would not have been so far off if she had a sibling, or a mother. Well, she did have a mother, she never saw her though. Saw her maidens though, even Kagome had one maiden, Kagome always felt guilty letting her do all the work, but it was how it was every time she tried to help she would cry and muter something with Kagome never heard so to keep the peace Kagome never tried to help her maiden.

Kagome lay on her bed and looked up to the ceiling of her bed. And silently heard the door open and close

'_Kagome-sama...' _

Kagome's eyes shot open

'Hai?'

She heard footsteps as she sat up she saw a hand pull the curtains slightly. Kagome blinked

'….?'

She stood there then whipped out something, held it out at arms length

'Na-?'

'Please except it.' Her voice came soft a pleading, Kagome frowned and took it off her. It was a present; Kagome blinked and looked back towards her maiden

'Happy birthday Kagome-sama.' She said while bowing

'Arigatou.'

Kagome opened it to find something she knew was handmade, a cloth saying with hand sowed flowers and miniature buttons and figures. Kagome looked towards her maiden again who was smiling

'Did you make this….?'

She nodded then bowed

'Gomen if you don't like it, I've never asked what you liked…. Always been doing my work…'

'I like it; it's the best I'm going to get!'

She smiled

'Arigatou.'

She was about to bow again when Kagome held her hand up and her maiden blinked

'I never got your name…'

'Surely you-'

'Nanitozo,'

She bowed her head and said 'Sango.'

Kagome smiled

'Well Sango-chan, hello.'

Sango grinned, a bell went off and they both gasped. Kagome flipped over while hiding the cloth under her pillow she pretended to be asleep. While Sango put and hand on her shoulder and out of the corner of her eye could see the door. Waiting for it to open. It opened and Sango shook Kagome and Kagome followed through with the pretend wake up

'Gu-tenmorugen, goreijou… otome.' Kagome's father greeted her and Sango in an after thought…

'Gu-tenmorugen, otokooya.' Kagome said back

'Get dress and come outside. Otome! Help her.' He baked after a one coughing fit; he then left leaving the girls.

After several thousand presents, her father had every present gathered up and placed in Kagome's second room, although all the well finned dresses where placed in her over filled closet. Her father was still sitting where he was and this Kagome noticed her eyes searched for Sango but couldn't find her in the room

'Goreijou, it is time…'

Kagome blinked

'Time for what…?'

'For you to saitai.'

-

* * *

-

-A/n: How was it for a first chapter? Good? Bad? Oh by the way you can find the translation to the Japanese words I used on my profile, Sayonara!! R&R please!-


	2. I'm Not!

Chapter 2 – I'm not!

Kagome sat there stunned

'Na- Nani?'

'You are of age now, it is our law.'

'Iiya! I'm not! I'm not going to saitai!!' Kagome shouted then ran out of the room crying, she ran she heard her father calling her but she kept running, she ran to her fourth room and locked the door. She backed away from the door breathing every now and then. She turned to the window and saw it was night. _Wow, I spent all day unwrapping those useless presents_. Kagome thought. Then came the wave of what her father was opposing to her, Saitai? Why…? Kagome's eyes filled with determination she reached for the closet and opened it pulling out the least jewelled, expensive looking dress out and changed from the white glittered dress she wore. Looking at herself in the mirror she all most looked like Sango. She walked over to the window and climbed out.

-

* * *

-

Looking up at the wall then wondered how she was going to get out

'Kagome-sama…!'

Kagome looked around and saw Sango placing a hand over her mouth

'What are you doing, Kagome-sama?'

'I'm going.'

'Where?'

'I'm leaving.'

'But why-?'

'My father wants me to saitai!'

Sango blinked then stared at her

'Saitai…? Sango whispered, Kagome nodded

'Hai.'

'You want to leave, and, never come back…?'

'Sango-Chan…. Come with me.'

Sango looked at her frightened then shook her head 'I can't.'

'Why?'

'I- I…'

'It's okay…'

'I'll help you out. Come with me.'

Sango led her to a broken part of the fence, Kagome gasped

'It is going to be fixed tomorrow, so it's now or never Kagome- -'

'Stop, calling me that…'

'Gomen.'

Kagome shook her head. Then hugged her

'Arigatou… Sango-Chan.' Kagome felt her nod she then pushed herself away

'Go.'

Kagome nodded and ran.-

* * *

_**In another part of town**_

* * *

'You're such a chikan.'

'Well you know me!'

'Give the woman a chance to have a life that DOESN'T involve you touching them!'

'Gomen, Gomen!!'

'You better be, now c'mon need to find something to eat before I starve too much.'

'Heh… and turn into a Youkai again….'

'Nani did you say!?'

'Nothing!'

He smacked him on the head

'Kami's Inuyasha!'

'Aw, Shaddup, chikan.'

'There you go again calling me a chikan….'

'Well it really isn't an insult.'

'Oh woe is me!'

'Heh.'

Inuyasha kept walking till he found an open street and a bunch of people hitting and kicking something. Miroku walked up to them

'Excuse me, but would you mind telling me why you are hitting a defenceless child?'

'He ain't any kid!'

That man was soon on the floor, as well as everyone else besides Miroku and the kid who was shaking and curled around itself

'Daijoubu ka kitsune?' Inuyasha asked the kit who popped up

'I'm okay! Arigatou.'

Inuyasha looked around as the kit got up onto his shoulder

'Miroku?'

Then seeing him staring at something

'Nani are you looking at chikan?'

Not getting a response he went over to him and waved his hand in front of his face which got his attention

'Nani, Nani?'

The kit laughed and Inuyasha smiled. Then Inuyasha froze

'Nani?'

'Daijoubu ka Inuyasha?'

'Blood….'

'Eh?'

This caught the kits attention and he sniffed the air

'Its coming from that direction…' he said while pointing east.

-

* * *

-

They all ran that way. When till Inuyasha stopped to another lonesome street he and the kit started sniffing again, but stoped mid while a girl came running down the street with several shadows following her

'A woman!'

Inuyasha hit him

'Chikan!'

She tripped.

'Give us your money wrench!'

'I-I don't have-'

'Then give us your clothing!'

'Iiya!!'

-

* * *

-

'_Iiya!!'_ Kagome screamed then placing her hands over her eyes crying, she prayed to the Kami's to let someone save her. Nothing happened.

'Hey, Daijoubu ka?'

Kagome lifted her hands to see a man standing over her, with a kid on his shoulder, her eyes went to the kids tail and then to the guys ears. She nodded then another guy offered a hand she took it.

After standing around for a few minutes they heard shouting

'Uh-oh, kouro!' the guy who offered a stand up said they guy with the kit on his shoulder graphed her hand and pulled.

After a few minutes of running Kagome was standing in a worn out place the kit on the guys shoulder jumped onto Kagome's shoulder

'Hello, what's you're name?'

'I'm Kagome.'

'I'm Shippo!' The kit said, Kagome looked over towards the two males, the guy with dog ears was leaning on the wall with one leg, arms crossed

'Inuyasha.' He said

She looked over towards the other who was sitting on the floor on a worn out rug

'Miroku.'

* * *

(A/n: Okay! How was it? Hope it was okay for a second chapter. R&R please!) 


	3. 4 Outcasts?

Chapter three – 4 Outcasts?

-

* * *

- 

'So you live here by yourselves…?'

'We're kind-a outcasts in this town.' Inuyasha said

'Yeah, every Hanyou, Youkai are outcast's even humans without money are outcasts.'

Kagome looked towards the floor

'Its getting kind-a late, hey girl, you want to go home?'

'I have no home anymore,'

Shippo gasped, Inuyasha stood up properly

'Why?'

'I ran away.'

'Why?'

Kagome sat on the floor with a sigh

'He wants me to saitai.'

'Who?'

'My father…'

Everyone cringed

'How old are you?'

'Fifteen.'

'….'

'It's the law now, every girl needs to be married,' Kagome went on

Inuyasha grunted disgustedly and went back to leaning on the wall

'Uh-oh, you didn't get any food did you Inuyasha?'

'Whattaya think, you bozo!' Inuyasha snapped back, and Shippo edged away unnoticed

Kagome was now confused

'Inuyasha can change when he gets too starved.' Kagome blinked then shrugged

'Everyone can change when they are hungry.' She said absentmindedly then dropped of to sleep. They all blinked at her

'She's a piece of work.'

Shippo rolled his eyes and Miroku had another bump on his head. Shippo went onto Kagome's side and he went to sleep. Inuyasha kept his eyes on the window and Miroku was snoring.

-

* * *

- 

Kagome woke up with her butt cold and her neck stinging. Opening her eyes she had almost forgotten where she was that was until she saw Inuyasha who was sitting where he was standing last night which his head was leaning on. His eyes were closed but she doubted he was asleep. She looked over to Miroku who was curled up with a smile on his face, feeling a weight on her side she looked at it and realized the kit was there asleep, she carefully placed him on the floor and got up and stretched. Inuyasha opened one eye and looked at her. Not that she noticed, she sat back down and the kit re-found her side, she closed her eyes and started to hum, by that time Shippo woke up but didn't move hearing humming

'_Under the snow  
beneath the frozen streams  
there is life_'

Inuyasha and Shippo froze at her voice

'_You'll have to know  
When nature sleeps she dreams  
There is life_

_And the colder the winter  
the warmer the spring  
the deeper the sorrow  
the more our hearts sing_'

Inuyasha saw a tear roll down her face

'_Even when you can't see it  
inside everything  
there is Life...  
Oh..._'

There is a reason behind the song she was singing, Inuyasha decided… But what?

'_After the Rain  
The sun will reappear  
There is life  
After the pain  
The joy will still be here  
There is life  
For it's out of the darkness  
That we learn to see  
And out of the silence  
That songs come to be_'

Shippo was beginning to be sung back to sleep….

'_And all that we dream of  
Awaits patently  
There is life  
There is life_'

She sighed as another tear came down.

**Smash!!**

They all jerked up at the commotion

'Nani the?'

Inuyasha looked out the window

'Kuso.'

'Nani, Inuyasha?' Miroku asked

'They are here.'

'_They_?' Kagome asked

'Yep, they wanna kill us.'

'And they are…?'

'The guards from the palace.'

Kagome blinked

'Iiya…' She whispered Shippo looked at her confusedly they all heard another crash and a smash

'Thiers no way out, they have all entrances.' Miroku said

'Gomen girl.'

'**Found you!**' Inuyasha rolled his eyes

'Oh, Nanitozo….'

They threw something at him and he groaned in pain and fell to the floor

'Inuyasha…!' Kagome said she then looked towards the guard who threw the-thing-y-ma-bob

'Stop it.'

'Look men, the wench is _commanding_ us to stop.'

'Leave them alone! By order of the Princess!!' she then threw her arm into his eyes so he could see the charm she wore as a bracelet, which had the palace crest on it, which she had forgotten to take off. Inuyasha looked up

'_Princess_?' Several voices asked the guy in front of her immediately bowed

'Princess Kagome!'

Kagome rolled her eyes then said 'Nanitozo, let them go.'

'But-'

'Iiya! No buts. Let. Them. Go.'

'Ha- Hai milady, as you wish!'

'Leave them be from now on!'

'Hai milady.'

'Who sent you?'

'You- you're father, milady…'

Kagome blinked

'What about him?' Her voice wasn't as pleading as it was a second ago

'We do not question his motives, milady… We have orders to bring them in….'

'Iiya!'

'Gomen nasi Princess, his order overrules yours…'

She narrowed her eyes in a way it made the guards flinch. She looked back towards them and saw they were all looking at her with confusion the kit had a hint of anger maybe

'Gomen I can't overrule them.' She said meaningful

'Who knew you could?' Inuyasha yelped out of pain, she looked at him sadly; she looked back to the guard

'What are you gonna do with them?'

'All His highness ordered was for the capture, I do not know what he plans to do with them afterwards.'

Kagome groaned. She walked past them her voice ringed out to Inuyasha

'Fine, I will speak to my father.'

Something told them she wasn't looking foreword to that chat.

-

* * *

- 

Inuyasha woke up and knew his hands where chained he opened his eyes to see a cell and looked around and saw the kit nearest to him and Miroku was upside soon chained at his feet and hands

'Life of a Chikan, huh, Miroku…?'

He snorted the best he could (A/n: Actualy he is chained like that because he is a monk, don't ask)

'Tojikomeru.'

Hey kit, you awake?'

'Iiya… Mother.., father… Don't leave…me…'

Inuyasha cocked an eye brow and Miroku shrugged the best he could.

-

* * *

- 

Erie silences aren't always the best things, because the slightest noises can get you're hopes up. It was dark, cold, wet. Hunger swept in and out, sleep the same, the woeful cries from Shippo was now and then the growls of stomachs and Inuyasha too. That was until their was a click of a door. They all looked towards the sound, as a girl descended from the stairs Inuyasha' s ears perked up, hopefully at the fact that it might be Kagome. He would have hit himself if he could have. It wasn't

'Who are you?' Inuyasha asked the girl who was standing there she was looking at the ground then looked at Inuyasha

'You're Inuyasha right?'

He nodded while blinking

'Kagome-sama is deeply depressed…' she said quietly 'She won't leave her room, won't eat….'

'And you're telling us this… why?'

'Because, all she ever asks if her father has made the decision to let Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku go.' She said and they all blinked 'She is afraid that her father will give the order…'

'What order?' Miroku asked

'The order of Zetsumei….'

They all gasped

'Now I can see why she ran away.' Inuyasha said while through gritted teeth

'What is your name?' Miroku asked

'Mine?'

'Hai, yours.'

'I'm a servant-'

'Don't care; tell us you're name already!'

'It is Sango.'

-

* * *

- 

Kagome lay on her side in bed. Sango was early

'Kagome-sama…'

'Has he decided yet?'

'Iiya…'

'Kagome…'

'Hai?'

'May I say something out of maiden uses?'

'Go ahead.'

'May you see them before, before…he decides….' Sango said then rushed out the door. Kagome rolled over and stared at the door then looked towards the window, it was the fourth night back from her meeting of them Kami knows how long they have been without food. She got up and reached for the door handle and opened the door the hallway was dime lighted. She made her way blindly towards the cells.

-

* * *

- 

After half an hour search for food, she made it to their cell door, she opened it and it creaked, she walked in and closed the door behind herself and searched for a light source or something. Signing in defeat she gave up on searching for a light and went down the stairs.

'Inuyasha…? Miroku…? Shippo…?'

'Kagome?'

'Okay, since I can't see a thing, who can?'

'I can.' Two voices said

'Okay…'

'You're nearest to me.' Inuyasha said,

'Okay good how much closer to you then?'

'Ano…?'

'Okay, how about this I keep walking till you tell me to stop 'Kay?'

'Keh, nannari.'

Kagome walked

'Alright, enough stop!'

'Well excuse me for not being able to see in the dark.' She said then kneeled down in front of him

'Nani, _are_ you doing?'

'You want food?'

'…'

'I take that has a Hai.' Kagome said as she took out the packs of food she got. She broke a piece off and held it out wanting for him to take it (A/n: He took the food with his mouth, mind you), when he did she got up

'Shippo-Chan?'

'Hai?'

'Where's Miroku?'

'He's asleep….'

'Oh, no food for him then. Tell me when to stop.'

'Stop.'

She did the same thing for him then stood up

'Jeez, don't all Arigatou me at once,' she said sarcastically. Inuyasha laughed,

'Why are you laughing? You're the one chained up…'

'Nothing, forget about it.'

She glared in his direction.

-

* * *

- 

'Gomen nasi…'

'Where the heck did that come from?!' Inuyasha asked

'Gomen for getting you into all this…'

'Na, who wouldn't miss getting chained up in the palace?' Inuyasha asked sarcastically….

Kagome smiled at him then heard snoring

'Well someone is a loud sleeper.' Inuyasha and Kagome muttered then looked at each other and stared then laughed.

Kagome got up trying to remember which way Inuyasha was

'Say…'

'Eh? Nani?' His voice asked from her right she went towards it then felt for a wall

'Nani the hell are you doing?'

'Looking for a wall….'

'You're far from it…'

'For mister wise guide dog which way do I go…?'

'…Guide dog…?' He asked with his eye twitching

'Gomen…'

'Keh.' He said looking away from her

-

* * *

- 

'Found it!!'

Inuyasha looked towards her to see she found the wall which wasn't far from him

'That's great. I'm jumping for joy for you.' He said sarcastically

'Hey, what's that suppose to mean?'

'Nothing, forget about it.'

'Hmm.'

As she sat beside him he didn't even notice till he realized she was sitting there with no consent, sitting there not wanting to kill him

'Why did you come here?' Inuyasha asked her

'My maiden-'

'You're maiden!?'

'Hai, I have a maiden… I don't want one, my mother has heaps, I've never seen my mother not even on my birthdays, my father Hai, although he always wants me to be this, do that…'

Inuyasha looked at her then looked up at the cell ceiling

'Guess it's rough all over huh?'

Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha realized the weight on his shoulder and looked towards her and realized she was asleep.

-

* * *

(A/n: And if you are wondering what the song is called its called, "There Is Life" By Alison Krauss.) 


	4. Whence Together, Whence Apart…

Chapter Four – Whence Together, Whence Apart….

Miroku woke up and smiled at what he saw, nudging Shippo the best she could

'Kawaii.' Shippo muttered

'Kodiak moment!'

'Hush, Miroku you'll wake 'em up...'

'Ooh yeah, my bad,'

They both watched has Inuyasha stirred but didn't wake; they both blew a sigh of relief.

-

'Wont people start to notice if she's gone?' Shippo muttered to Miroku

'Most likely, but is that what she wants? Them to worry?'

Shippo shrugged

Inuyasha groaned and they both promptly shut their eyes

'Aw man.' They both heard Inuyasha say

'Hey girl, wake up…'

They both heard Kagome groan then say something about yellow buff bunnies and fried noodles. They heard Inuyasha trying not to laugh

'Wake up.'

'Eeh?'

'Wasn't talking to you Chikan.'

'Well excuse me for waking up.'

'Did she stay here the whole night Inuyasha?' Shippo asked, Inuyasha shrugged the best he could with both arms in the air it would be kind a hard to do. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes

'Hullo misses Yellow Buff Bunnies and Fried Noddles.' Inuyasha said and Kagome blinked

'Did I say that out loud?'

Inuyasha nodded and she blushed faintly

'Did you sleep there all night Kagome-chan?' Shippo asked she looked towards him

'I guess I did.'

Miroku had the biggest, dorkiest grin ever

'If I could I'd punch the light outta you right now Chikan.' Inuyasha growled

'Oh, Miroku, here.' Kagome said after she got up

'I was gonna give it to you last night but you were asleep when I came.' She said after she broke of a piece and held it out towards him

'Arigatou Kagome-sama.'

Kagome groaned

'Not you to. I already got Sango sayin' that now you?'

'Uh-oh.'

Kagome blinked then looked around her self 'Hey… What is the time?'

They all shrugged and she ran up the stairs saying;

'I'll come when I can!'

Then she was gone, and so was her scent

'She runs so fast.' Miroku sighed

Inuyasha somehow found and picked up a rock with his foot and threw it at him with great aeromancy for it being thrown by a foot

'Ow, why did you do that for?'

The only answer he got from Inuyasha was a very low warning growl.

-

* * *

-

After Kagome came out of that cell she felt dead, as if a part of her was left. And everyone noticed, and even her father emitted it. Later that day he called for her

'Good after noon, otokooya.' She greeted him

'Goreijou….'

'Hai?'

'Daijoubu ka, Goreijou….?'

'Hai I'm fine…'

'If you say so, now, about the people in cell hitotsu…'

'Nani about them, otokooya?'

'I have decided to let them live….'

Kagome lit up like a Christmas tree

**'**Shinni?'

Her father nodded.

'They are to live and stay here where I can keep an eye on them.'

-

Kagome smiled as her father gave her the keys, ran out of the room, all the way to the cells opening the door making everyone jump she jingled the keys and Shippo almost, tried to dance, she noticed the large lump on Miroku's head but didn't want to know nor ask what has accrued.

'Well I can't complain about that…' Inuyasha said while massaging one of his wrists, Kagome smiled as Shippo bounced onto her shoulder, Unknown to all of them they were being watched.

'Kagome-sama…?' a voice called which prompted them to all look towards it

'Sango-chan daijoubu ka..?'

She nodded

'You're father has asked I help with your guests…'

'You don't have to Sango-chan…'

'But- but I was ordered…'

'Sango you don't need to help me unless you want to, even then you'll be with us, you won't be helping.' Sango bowed her head

'I don't understand…'

'Don't worry Sango. Come with us.' Miroku said she looked towards him, and then nodded.

They all found out that Sango had a very good hitting arm, especially Miroku because it was always him she was hitting. Late into the night they were talking Shippo was the first to fall, then Miroku, Sango, then Kagome and Inuyasha.

'_Whence together, they are one, but whence apart… they are lost souls…. Can this be true?'_

-A/n: Don't sue me for the shortness okay?-


	5. Through Your Eyes

**I've conveniently forgot about this Fanfic and as such, I have no idea where I was going with it. So to save us all, this is the last chapter. **

Chapter Five – Through Your eyes

It had been long since they separated, they couldn't be separated. That was which the problem was; Kagome still had to be married. Inuyasha was still a Hanyou, Sango still a maiden, Miroku still a Chikan, Shippo still mature for his age. They became inseparable, it posed a problem, the King knew that but somewhat his daughter happiness came first, he now saw it. _'Whence together, they are one, but whence apart… they are lost souls…. Can this be?'_

He understood what his wife's words meant. If he removed him, she would become a lost soul. Somewhat they haven't realized.

It had been nearly a month. Kagome was in her first bedroom, while everyone else was in her third, well, besides Inuyasha, who was trying to look for her. The door creaked but Kagome heard it and knew it was Inuyasha but didn't say anything neither did he, he thought she hadn't heard him, her heard her hum again, he came into the room not that he knew but she was smiling

'_Look at that cloud,  
as high as a tree,  
at least that's how it looks to me.  
How about you?  
What do you see?  
What if we see things differently?_ '

Inuyasha decided that she knew he was here, but he still didn't move

'_Show me,  
How the world looks through your eyes.  
Tell me about the sunrise.  
Let me see the stars shine.  
Show me,  
how the world looks through your eyes.  
And I can show you how it looks through mine.  
If I had wings  
and I could fly  
I would tell you all about the sky._'_  
_

He did know what she was trying to tell him

_  
_'_How about you?  
If dreams could come true,  
what do you imagine you could do?  
Show me,  
how the world looks through your eyes.  
Tell me about the sunrise.  
Let me see the stars shine.  
Show me,  
how the world looks through your eyes.  
And I can show you how it looks through mine._'_  
_

Now he understood…

_  
_'_And I could show you secret traits  
where no one's ever gone.  
I bet you've got secrets too  
so don't be shy.  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on, and_'_  
_

She loves him…

_  
_'_Show me,  
How the world looks through your eyes.  
Tell me about the sunrise.  
Let me see the stars shine.  
Show me,  
how the world looks through your eyes.  
And I can show you how it looks through mine.  
Let me show you how it looks through mine..._'

'Kagome…' He nearly choked out

'Hai?'

He moved towards her and kissed her. She didn't object to it either.


	6. Epilogue Somewhere in their future

_**A/n: I know I said that the last chapter was the last… But, hey… I don't thing one more is gonna hurt.**_

_Dedicated to:  
maire 53  
For telling me to keep going._

Epilogue

Somewhere in their future, a castle hustles around, and wedding bells chime.

It was the week before Kagome, agreed, to marry on

Her father nearly had a heart attack when she told him. Seeing as the last time he told her she needed to get married, she stormed out.

Now the girl standing in front of him… was announcing that she was getting married to Inuyasha, the inu hanyou.  
Well, even Miroku and Shippo were surprised when they heard the news. They bombarded Inuyasha with so many questions, that he later, locked himself in one of Kagome's rooms.

That was enough to send Kagome laughing, when Shippo ran to her, telling her that Inuyasha locked himself in one of her rooms because they were asking so many questions.

'Poor, Yasha,' she said then went to the room, and told him to open the door.

She got it open, eventually, by means of threatening, that she would climb the outside wall to get in there, and, oh, what would happen, if she were to fall?

He soon came out.  
Under the circumstances that she would not climb, any walls in the near future, and no one would bombard him with so many questions.

The castle was in a hay day, trying to get everything perfect for the wedding that was going to be held in the near future. Kagome fed up with the commotion, hid somewhere that not even Inuyasha could find.  
By the end of the day, the outsiders that came to reside in the castle were all fed up with the constant babble and commotion, and to, saw why Kagome hid herself.

Not even Sango, who knew everywhere that Kagome was likely to hid, could not find the-missing-in-action-Princess-soon-to-be-married, Kagome;  
it was around now that everyone noticed that she was gone.  
And that Inuyasha was gone to.

Her father wasn't the lest pit worried.  
He got a few queer looks, but he soon was left alone too.

In truth, Kagome had left the castle entirely.  
She found the place where she slept her first night outside the castle wall.  
She sat down and looked out the broken window to where her castle was.  
'I wonder if they've stoped the hustle yet…' She wondered then was left in silence.

Sweet, sweet, silence

'What're you doing here?'  
Kagome jumped so much that she clutched her heart  
'Yasha! Don't do that!' She yelled knowing the voice, but not seeing the actual bearer of the voice.

'Sorry,' his voice came as she saw where he was, coming out of the shadows, 'but still, answer the question, please?'

Kagome looked back to the castle, comfortable enough to in his presence  
'Ugh, the hustle in the castle.'  
'Ah.' He said as he sat down beside her

They say in a comfortable silence til Inuyasha broke it.  
'So, you didn't run away because you were nervous, or anything?'  
She looked towards him.  
'Not really, just the hustle of everything.'  
Inuyasha nodded, 'I can understand that.'

'I'm just really glad I'm marrying you, not some stuck up pompous Prince.'  
Inuyasha laughed, and Kagome hit him. 'I mean it!'

She looked back to the window again, and sighed  
'That's part of the reason why I ran away in the first place,' she told him after he was done laughing.

'To get away from marrying said Stuck-Up-Pompous-Prince?'

'Hm-mm,'

'How'd you know he was gonna be a stuck up prick, if you've never met him?'

'Because most Princes' are… Well, the ones that I've met are, anyway.'

Inuyasha looked at her, then to the castle then back to her.

'They have really no sense of precaution.'

Inuyasha blinked at her, being thrown of by the large word she used. However, she kept on going

'And knowing the one I would have married, he would have been the complete "stick to" guy. Who wouldn't even let me out of his sight…?'

'Well, you can leave my sight,'

She looked at him, with a frown, and he shrugged

'Knowing you, you'll be too hard to keep an eye on,' he joked and she started to laugh, 'just as I know that you aren't riding around the country side – without me,'

Kagome laughed even harder, 'now why would I go anywhere without you, Yasha?'

Inuyasha frowned and looked like he was faking a thinking motion, 'No idea!'

'Found ya!'

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blinked, at the same time Inuyasha felt a weight on his head, Kagome looked up to see Shippo slightly pounding on Inuyasha's head.  
'You big dummy! You took Kagome away!'

'Uh-?'

'Actually, Shippo, I needed some air, because of all of hustle in the castle.'

Shippo blinked, then crossed his arms

'It would have been better if Inuyasha took you away,' he mumbled

'Great… I have a hat…' Inuyasha said sarcastically. Shippo heard it, and jumped of his head at a great speed.

'You don't have a hat anymore, Yasha,'

'Naw!' He said in mock shame.

--

The day of their wedding was soon there.  
And everyone who wanted to be there, obviously was.

Kagome asked Sango to be her bride's maiden.  
Inuyasha asked Miroku to be his best man.  
…Go figure…

That day was the first day that anyone ever saw Inuyasha wear a suit.  
Some of the servant girls cried for heaven has known reason why.

That day was also the first day, Kagome saw her mother.  
It was quiet hard for her to figure out the woman standing next to her father, was her mother, until she got up _really_ close and saw her eyes. They were the same as hers. But the features weren't hers. That was when she noticed that she got most of her features from her father.  
All and all, Kagome, even though she told Inuyasha that she wasn't nervous… she really was. Especially that point, when her mother came up to her and hugged her.

She really had no idea what to do about it.

But yeah, anyways.

As Kagome walked down the isle, towards where Inuyasha was, her sudden nervousness vanished when she saw him. And her father standing next to her mother a ways off. For some reason being next to, Inuyasha while the priest announced the voles it seemed ironic, as she flashed a grin to Inuyasha under the veil of white,  
that the man next to her was once an outcast of the town.

'I do.'

And, now, he was her husband.

_**A/n; Yay! They got married! -.- I liked it! I blame my fingers; they did it without me knowing! Seriously! My mind had to catch up!  
And… I think… This is the end.  
Banzai for that!!**_


End file.
